Sweet Talker
by BethyBoo97
Summary: A series of unrelated one shots based on each of the songs on Jessie J's new album Sweet Talker
1. Ain't Been Done

**Basically if you didn't already know, I am a massive Jessie J fan so I have decided that I'm going to do this series, they'll be unrelated one shots but to each song of Jessie's new album 'Sweet Talker'. This is the first and the song is called Ain't Been Done, I do not own the songs or the lyrics.**

_Can't beat me I'm a show sharp winner_  
><em>One of a kind, I'm original<em>  
><em>I'm so ill, gonna need a painkiller<em>  
><em>Stealing the show like a criminal<em>

Before Max, the crushing feeling of defeat and disappointment in herself was common, he seemed to make her feel good about herself though with few words and gave her a new sense of self-confidence. There was now the renewed feeling that she was good enough and that she was the best that she could be, Zoe Hanna was on top and that was how she liked it too be, she was one of a kind and surely that made her better than Connie Beauchamp?

_Don't fight, follow the leader_  
><em>Give a little and you might get some<em>  
><em>This one's for the non-believers<em>  
><em>All together now everyone<em>

Despite the loss of the Clinical Lead position, Zoe was at the top of her game and seemed to be well liked across the ED staff, something that only a few weeks previously seemed impossible. Connie had lost her standing after only being in the job a matter of weeks, already she had people talking about her behind her back and ignoring her rule. The decision that Max had helped her make had put an end to all the people who had not believed in her before and now everyone was on her side, just the way she liked it. Max

Max had seemed to seep into every area of her life, infiltrating each part so slowly that she barely noticed that he was, until now that he was such a vital part of it. It was him who gave Zoe her confidence back, it was him who helped her to make all the important decisions that she faced, despite the fact that he was normally so anti-seriousness.

_I'm a do it like it ain't been done_  
><em>On top only just begun<em>  
><em>Better believe I'll be your number one<em>  
><em>I'm a do it like it ain't been done<em>  
><em>And I hope you're holding on<em>  
><em>Cause' I'm going, going, gone<em>  
><em>I'm a do it like it ain't been done<em>  
><em>I'm a do it like it ain't been done<em>

This was Zoe's time, maybe not as head of the ED but certainly as top dog, she was going to work harder than she ever had before and get back to what she'd gone into medicine for in the first place because medicine was not about the office politics and funding, it was about saving lives and treating people to the best of your ability. Getting back to that would put her further on top of Connie in their war for dominance and Zoe didn't do number two, she would always be number one.


	2. Your Loss I'm Found

_Where did we go?  
>Put your hand down<br>I'm scared to know  
>What I'm feeling, yeah<br>Say yes or no  
>Do I give up and just let go<br>Or keep on dreaming?_

He watched Zoe from his position in the staff room, the way she walked around unaware of the people watching her and how in a zone she was when she was treating patients had put him in a zone. The dress she was wearing hugged her figure in all the right places, making Max desperate to tell her how beautiful she looked and how much he loved her. Sometimes when he looked at her, it felt like his heart could burst with pride and love but she wasn't his. He couldn't tell her all of these things as they weren't together, maybe once upon a time it could have worked, but not now. Zoe's mixed signals made everything ten times harder, leaving him confused, he wanted her and she knew that, every so often she'd give him a glimmer of hope just to keep him hanging on and now Max was convinced that she was just being cruel to him.

_Is this love, can you tell me?  
>I've had enough<br>Oh, so tell me_

_How can I be your lover?  
>Stop turning me down<br>One day when you discover,  
>How bright I try to love you now<br>I won't be around  
>It's too late<br>You're lost, I'm found_

He walked away, back to work but more symbolically he was walking away from Zoe once and for all. He'd done his best, he'd fallen hard for the older doctor he'd even been ready to give up him womanizing ways in favor of settling down with Zoe. One day she would realise what she'd lost when she'd given up Max, when she'd realise the life she could have had. Gone were the days where he'd chase Zoe Hanna around, waiting for her to fall in love with him. He was banishing her to the back of his brain and trying to do the same with her in his heart, today was the day he was leaving Holby for he could not be around her and stand a chance of moving on.

_I gave my all  
>Guess you knew all along I would fall<br>For your teasing, why?  
>And no matter what, I won't go back to who I was<em>

To some it would look like he was being pathetic, leaving over a woman, but it was the only way. Zoe had infiltrated every part of his life, leaving him not sure how to fully function without her, he had to go cold turkey and completely give up on her because he wasn't sure how else he'd get over his addiction to her. He'd given his all to something she considered a bit of fun, leaving him heartbroken.

_It's too late, your loss I'm found  
><em> 


	3. Bang Bang

_She got a body like an hourglass  
>But I can give it to you all the time<br>She got a booty like a Cadillac  
>But I can send you into overdrive oh<br>You've been waiting for that  
>Stop, hold up, swing your bat<br>See anybody could be bad to you,  
>You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah<em>

News that Zoe and Max had started a relationship had spread through the hospital like a wild fire, with very few people having escaped from the news. Most people had been pleased for the couple but there one at least one person who wasn't, a person who was currently outside Max's cupboard trying to pluck up the courage to go inside. Max and she had been a casual thing that had ended only a couple of days before he was suddenly in love with Zoe, and now she wanted him back. She didn't even knock before bursting into the room that Max liked to call his office.

"Georgie?! What are you doing here?" Max asked, unsure as to what his ex wanted.

"What has she got that I haven't?" Georgie demanded, referring to Zoe.

"Do you wanna' list?" Max asked, seeing the anger growing on the young nurse's face.

"I'm young, I'm pretty, I have far more to offer you than that old cow could." She spoke, moving closer to Max before whispering in his ear. "Remember last time we were in her before she interrupted, we could have had so much fun Max, we still could you know."

"No we couldn't because I love Zoe, I never wanted you, I just wanted to get over Zoe."

"You don't love her, you just think you do. How could she love you back though? Think about it Max, she's a middle aged consultant and you're a porter, what would she want from you? She's just using you Max." Georgie spoke as Max tried to put some distance in between them, he knew that she was just throwing words at him out of anger and jealousy but it didn't stop them hurting.

"Do you know what? You're clueless, maybe one day you'll discover that love isn't about what you can get from someone, it's so much more. I don't care whatever you could offer me, it's not you I love Georgie it's Zoe." He said, hearing the tell-tale signs of Zoe's heels against the floor as she stopped outside the door upon hearing voices from inside the cupboard. "You see, I want to spend the rest of my life with Zoe, I let her go once and it was the biggest mistake I ever made, I'm not going to allow myself to make that mistake again. I love her more than I could have ever imagined, growing up I always thought that I'd never settle down, I didn't think I wanted that but since meeting Zoe everything changed and now I can't think of anything better than growing older with her. I'm not ever going to leave that, maybe now you've got that, now instead of wasting your time trying to get me back why don't you go out and try and find a love like I have with Zoe?" Max replied, opening the door for Georgie, and unsurprisingly finding Zoe too, her eyes brimming with tears.

"You're so soppy sometimes you know." Zoe spoke before she leant forward to kiss him, his arms immediately slipping around her waist as they pulled apart slightly, their noses still touching, "I love you too."


End file.
